


Graceless Scheming

by soliari



Category: Uta no Onii-san
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliari/pseuds/soliari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mamoru calls Urara "Urara-chan", and Kenta is quite popular. <i>Post-series.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceless Scheming

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to you for advice," says Kenta, sullen.

Manabe recovers from her laughing fit (barely) and finally sits up, face firmly set. "Well, it's not every day that one of my employees hunts me down and informs me that he thinks he might be accidentally dating both of his co-stars at once," she points out.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he grumbles, "you gonna give me any _help_ here?"

"I don't know when I became some kind of expert on threesomes, but you could always try being honest."

"Oh, yeah, _that'd_ go over well."

"Or you could ask yourself who you want to go home to every night and let the other one go."

"Mamoru, he can cook. But he's kind of a slob, so maybe Urara?"

" _YANO-KUN._ Put aside the housekeeping duties, I'm talking about _feelings_."

"If I could figure _that_ out I wouldn't be here talking to you about it!"

"Well, whatever you decide, it's not fair to anybody. So hurry up and figure things out."

Kenta's phone rings; he fishes it from his pocket.

"Thanks for being no help at all," he says, ungratefully, then, "Mamoru wants to get dinner."

His phone buzzes again. He sighs.

"Urara," guesses Manabe.

"Urara," he agrees, "well, I already told Mamoru yes, so--" another buzz.

"Popular, aren't we," Manabe muses, smile pulling at her lips.

"Michiru wants me to run lines with her," Kenta says, lips pushing to the side, "dinner first, Michiru, drinks with Urara?"

"Might work," agrees Manabe, before she remembers she's not actually supposed to be _encouraging_ this--"don't bring this to work, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, got it," he calls, over his shoulder.

\---

"He said _what?!_ " hisses Urara, looking stricken.

"That he's accidentally dating both of you," reports Manabe, amused.

Mamoru groans. "Accidentally, he says," he complains.

"As if _I_ am so unobservant as to not notice that he spends half of his time admiring _you_ instead of me?" Urara squawks, turning to scowl at Mamoru.

"Like I'm going to make all of those 'acting school' jokes come true when there are perfectly good, not insane girls around!?"

Manabe's lips quirk. "You could just…" she makes a triangle with her fingers.

Urara and Mamaoru stare at one another for a long moment, before looking away simultaneously and flushing, which really tells Manabe everything she needs to know. She stifles her laughter, but barely.

"Go to dinner and… surprise him?" she offers.

\---

Kenta doesn't, as a rule, dress up when he goes out to meet Mamoru. Today, however, he chooses his shirt and does his hair with a little more care. He has to meet Urara later, after all, and it can't hurt his chances for making out in the foyer of Mamoru's apartment.

He gets to their usual place a few minutes early. He waves a familiar hello to the chef, and settles at a corner table, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

There's a slam of the door opening too wide, and he jerks, staring, as Urara, dressed to the nines, and Mamoru (in dark jeans and a button-down shirt, the sleekest Kenta's ever seen him) enter. He stiffens when Mamoru notices him, and rolls his eyes as Urara continues to look put out about his choice of venue, but stills his features even though his heart is racing.

"Yo," he says, in greeting, as they settle on either side of him. The young waitress looks confused (probably because of Urara's feather-edged bolero) as she hands them menus and ducks out of the way.

"Yo?" asks Urara, looking vaguely scandalized.

"Yo," he agrees.

She purses her lips, and nods, as per the usual. Every time he takes her out she tries to improve his manners, and every time she fails miserably.

"Hi," says Mamoru, nervously cheerful.

"So, uh, any particular reason you're here even after I agreed to drinks tonight?" he asks Urara, calmly.

"I was hungry," sniffs Urara, and he figures that's not the whole story, but he can't exactly call her a _liar_ , so he shrugs.

He makes himself shift gears, because he could admire and argue with Urara all night, and he kind of has a schedule to keep. "Are you still thinking about that audition for _Guys and Dolls_?" he asks Mamoru.

Mamoru looks a little less apprehensive with a question to focus on. "I've been working really hard," he affirms.

" _Guys and Dolls_?" purrs Urara, "do you want dance help~?"

"Sure, Urara-chan," Mamoru says, distracted by the return of the waitress.

Kenta and Urara stare at him. "Urara-chan?" manages Kenta, weakly.

"What have I told you about using that in public?" hisses Urara, simultaneously.

Kenta stares at Urara, now. "Wait what," he says,

Urara laughs (cackles, really). "Did you really think you were so suave as to seduce both myself _and_ Mamoru-kun?"

Kenta looks helplessly at Mamoru. "Um," he says, "well, kind of, yeah."

Urara pouts.

Something dawns on Kenta. "So, wait, you knew?! Did you-- _plan_ this?"

"Not on purpose," Mamoru cuts in, weakly, "it just kinda… _happened_."

To be honest, Kenta knows the feeling. He tosses himself back in his chair, rubbing at his temples.

"…two against one is cheating," he says, finally.

\---

His phone rings; it's Michiru. Kenta untangles his arm out from under Mamoru's head and rolls out of Urara's bouncy king-sized bed, smirking to himself as he steps over the lacy underwear he'd tossed off of her the night before.

He picks up the phone on the last ring. "What," he demands, gravelly-voiced with sleep still.

"LINE PRACTICE. YOU FORGOT IT."

"Ah, crap--sorry, Michiru, I can come by early if you want--"

"That'd be _great_ ," Michiru chirps, fake sweetness and light in every syllable, " _move it!_ "

"All right, all right, _brat_ ," he intones gracelessly, and begins hunting for his pants.


End file.
